This project focuses on oral changes associated with HIV-1 infection. We h e examined saliva and salivary glands, critical components of the oral defense system, or changes following infection. Forty-four percent of patients with HIV-associated sal ary gland disease (HIV-SGD) had salivary antibodies that recognized the cytoplasm of human salivary epithelial cell line, but the autoantibodies were not anti-SS-A, a i-SS-B, or anti-DNA. In contrast, 73% of patients with primary Sjogren's syndrome had nti-SS-A or anti-SS-B in their saliva. Periodontal status in approximately 200 HIV-1 se positive patients was assessed (see Z01-DE-000498-03). HIV-associated periodontitis s not found, and HIV-associated gingivitis was more common. The subgingival flora of 39 these subjects with gingivitis or adult periodontitis was cultured quantitatively In general, the same types of bacteria were isolated as from the subgingiva of non-HIV bjects. Mycoplasma salivarium was significantly elevated in the HIV+ subjects exami d. Yeasts were isolated from only 10% of the samples. Pediatric patients with HIV-1 fection appear to have normal dental development, and one-third of the patients ref red for dental care have nursing bottle caries. Data suggest that saliva likely has everal means by which to inhibit HIV-1 infectivity.